psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Thehack771/2016 - Goals
Hey guys, Happy new years! We've had a huge year of growth last year, particularly in the latter half. Pages are being added everyday and the wikia is more active then i could have ever imagined when i first created it. Here i want to outline some of the goals i want to achieve this year. Longterm goals *Hit 1,000 pages. We are sitting at 331 pages atm. McJuggerNuggets usually uploads at least 2 videos a day so there are potentially over 700 pages of content right there. Of course, not every video he uploads deserves its own page , but with all the other pages we will add ( people, places, Bigbrudda videos, Larry Videos, Corn Videos etc) we should easily be able to hit that number. *300 active users. That might sound like a lot, but McJuggerNuggets videos get hundreds of thousands of views (the Psycho videos usually millions) So getting more users from the fan base shouldn't be too difficult. *100,000 edits, currently at 25k so that would be a much harder goal to hit but with all the new active editors we have now, I'm positive we can achieve it within the next year. Page ideas I've been spending some time on other Wikias for inspiration for ours, and I've come up with a few page ideas that i think would work well here. * Relationships sections: We currently have relationships sections on some of our pages, but i think they should be expanded. In some cases like with Jeffrey Jr- Jesse, the relationship could have an entire page dedicated to it because of its long history, and broken up into sections (as friends, as enemies) * Criminal Record: I saw this on the SouthPark wikia and thought it would be a great section for our wikia, particularly in the case of Jeffrey Sr. The idea is to list all the criminal acts that the person has committed throughout the videos (eg. Jeffrey Jr. breaking and entering Larry's lounge, Jesse assaulting Jeffrey in Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses). * Personality Sections: Another section i think can be expanded upon. We have a general overview of personalities in our character pages but i think those can be split into subsections like other wikias. For example, Jesse's page can have subcategories of "Laziness" and "Manipulation". Jeffrey Sr. could have "Temper". These sections would have examples of these personalities demonstrated throughout the videos. * Talent Sections. Community We've established our own community on this wikia so strong, that i barely ever even read the YouTube comments on the videos anymore instead just looking at the comments here (which are much better). A couple of things we can do to improve. * Forums. These aren't very active atm but could become a very useful part in community participation. A reaction thread for Psycho videos is a good place to start. * Blogs. Some people are already posting regular reviews of Psycho Videos. I think these are very well done and want to encourage more people to write regular review blogs of the videos and the wikia as a whole. These reviews can be incorporated into the reception section if many people agree on the same things. These are some of the things i want to accomplish this year. Let me know what you think and what things you want to see happen on this wikia over the next year and we can discuss below. Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts